Conventionally, a towed vehicle may be connected to a towing vehicle in order to operate the various driving lights or signals on the towed vehicle such as the brake lights, the tail and license lights, the turn signals, and various external lighting. In some known examples, a trailer connection cord may extend from the towed vehicle and connect to the towing vehicle via a pair of connectors in order to provide the driver of the towing vehicle the capabilities of operating the various driving lights/signals on the towed vehicle. In addition, when coupled to the towed vehicle, the towing vehicle may power or charge a battery located on the towed vehicle via the trailer connection cord.
However, conventional mechanisms do not allow someone to operate some of the components on the towed vehicle (e.g., the external lighting) when the trailer connection cord is not connected to the towed vehicle. In one example, the towed vehicle may be a camper trailer that is towed by an automobile. However, when the camper trailer is located at a campsite, the camper trailer is not necessarily connected to the towing vehicle and, therefore, is prevented from illuminating the external lighting on the camper trailer.
In addition, individuals such as campers may find themselves in a situation where an electrical power source is not available. For example, typically, when a camper trailer is located at a campsite, the campsite provides an electrical outlet where a power cord of the camper trailer can be connected. This electrical power source may provide electrical power to the electrical panel of the camper trailer, which activates the power outlets and other components on the camper trailer. However, if the camper trailer is not connected to an electrical power source, the electrical power on the camper trailer is limited to a small subset of components by using energy supplied from its battery. However, a camper may find themselves in a position which he/she requires a power source such as a 12-volt power source in order to power or charge an external device.